2001 Light Years From Home
by SirGeoffrey
Summary: Three adventurers are cast away into the depths of space, to crash on a planet riddled with unknown life, how will they fare 2001 light years from home?
1. Chapter 1, Rough Landing

**Chapter 1- Rough Landings**

 **Prologue**

Willy peered out of his pod, with a loud thud, the others stepped out, it was silent, with the gentle blowing of the wind through the dense forest around them. Only to be interrupted the ugly sound of Willy convulsing in his cryopod. There was audible but short laughter, as the other colonists stepped out of their cryo pods. "Oh bugger off the lot of ya" grumbled Willy as he peered over the destruction caused by the now almost shattered escape pods. The other two colonists Emmie, and Glasgow regarded him with suppressed smiles. "That's what you get for stealing the last of the Chinese food on the ship." said Emmie with a large seemingly innocent smile, "don't remind me" muttered Willy, "where are we?" "Well according to the magniscope, we are still in the Milkyway, but far from Brightworld," said Glasgow. The adventurers gazed around the terrain, scanning the hills for signs of life, a small furry creature, with a large fluffy tail hopped out of a berry bush, staring at them curiously. It quivered its nose before scurrying into the brush of the forest, with the distant sounds of cawing, ringing through the trees, the sounds of the forest continued. Hours pass, with the sounds of hammers, and sonic drills ringing out across the clearing, a small structure has been built by the colonists, "bloody, I like the lot of ya, but I don't like sharing this space with ya" proclaimed Willy, "don't remind me, at least you won't have two guys laying right next to ya every night, snoring and farting all the way through" muttered Emmie, foreseeing the future of their stay. "Listen, I can't help if my bowels move," said Glasgow, defensively. "Well tell your bowels if they don't stop moving, that they can move right outside," said Emmie in a threatening tone. Willy plopped on his bed, writing in his journal. What was the sound of pen writing turned into snoring as time past, the three colonists fell to victims of slumber. Night fell, as they slept, watchful eyes waited and stared through the night, the colonists unaware of the dangers, lurking beyond sight...

 **Chapter 2 Life Will Find A Way will be out soon...**

* * *

Author Notes

All events are based on the events occurring in Rimworld

Suggestions and Character Ideas are open


	2. Chapter 2, Life Will Find A Way

Chapter 2- Life Will Find A Way

Chapter 2- Life Will Find A Way

The day raised, with two suns, there was a subtle peace, which was interrupted by the sound of convulsion, "bloody hell, when will this end!" Exclaimed Willy, grabbing rags used from the previous days cleanup. Willy sniffs, glancing around the partially lit shack, noticing his fellow prior shipmates asleep, he makes his way across salvaged materials, rations, and beds to the door. He exits, glancing blearily, checking his revolver rounds before scanning the terrain. He spots a tall figure, dressed in a mottle mesh of skins from several animals hunted, the figure was a tall woman, with rather well-built muscles, olive skin from prolonged sun exposure over the spring. "Hallo, I come from the tribe of Hallasholm, we have heard your crash to this place. We offer a trade for any goods of ours or yours" said the tall woman, producing herbal medicine, and some exotic foods from her leather satchel. "I appreciate the offer lass, but I'm afraid we don't have much to trade" Willy responds with a sympathetic tone, "although what other tribes are on this planet", after a brief pause, the delegate responds "well, other than us, there are est a few pirate tribes or raiders as we prefer, they have raided us before, some of them carry bows like us, while others have boom sticks like the one you have, I've been watching you and your companions since you've landed, at first" she laughed before resuming, "we thought we angered the sun gods, but we realised it was another newcomer coming from the stars" "anyways, enough of my rambling, i must get going, if you ever need aid or trade, we come from the land down under, where rivers flow, and mountains sunder, farewell star glider!" she waves with a smile, before fading into the brush, Willy stands uncertain, to the name the woman has given him, he turns, returning back to the shack, to see his companions still sleeping, although grimacing in their sleep to the now set in vile smell from the earlier convulsion. Willy chuckled, walking out to the potato field to tend the crops, with the forest sounds set in as the day progressed, the two colonists awoke for not too long after, to come about the information of their visitor, although taken back by the news, it was reassuring to the other colonists that some life was friendly. The day passed as the colonists went about their daily chores, hunting, cooking the days meals, cleaning, and keeping guard. "You know this place seems nice" Glasgow prompted, gazing at the surrounding forest and natural hills surrounding the encampment, "it's better than the simu-biomes they had on Jupiter, at least here you can tell its real" replied Emmie reminiscing her stay at a resort on Jupiter. "Yeah, at least back on Jupiter, you don't have brits vomiting anything they put in themselves," remarked Glasgow, replied with a small chuckle by Emmie, in return shouts of abuse rang from inside the shack, as Willy tended to the byproduct of his recent convulsion. He became flustered, after cleaning the mess, he took a walk out into the forest, grumbling over his crypto sickness, afflicting him throughout his stay. He reached a small pond, within a small clearing through the trees, small treefolk scurried through, in and out of the brush. He glanced at the pond seeing his reflection, reminiscing to back on earth with his family, on the south shores of Britain, a loud ringing passed through the trees and clearing as a sharp whistle followed by a crack shattered the bark of a small oak growing behind Willy, his trance completely gone, he arms himself with the small revolver his uncle gave him many decades ago. He spotted a figure, silhouetted by the trees, at the rim of the clearing. He fired a round, it flying wide, hitting another tree. Alerted to the exchange of bangs from the southeast, Emmie grabbed her rifle, as Glasgow equipped the sheath for his old war artifact he found while excavating the ruined scapes of Verdun in his child years, restoring the saber to its former glory thanks to advanced alloys and molds. Returning to the pond, shots were exchanged with Willy using the oak for cover, as he fired more rounds in the direction, having only moments to fire shots before returning fire cracked as they cut through the air next to him. Heart beating, mind racing, he stepped out for cover, using the restored glow sights for accuracy, the round his home, scathing the adversaries arm, causing a shriek of pain, after a second well placed shot, disabling the enemies ability to fight with a round through the bicep, the intruder retreating, suffering significant but not life-threatening wounds. Only their weapon remained a well oiled heavy revolver which has seen its fair in battle. Willy's companions arrived only to see him retrieving the weapon, signs of conflict all too evident in the decimated tree bark of shots. The smell of gunpowder lingering on."Hey, are you alright?" asked Glasgow, surveying the aftermath of the skirmish, a bright red smear left on nearby shrubbery. Willy shrugged, replying "yeh, the wanker jumped me and I got 'em good", offering the large carbon black revolver for view by the other colonists, noticing the weight of the weapon. "So where's the attacker?" Emmie asked, surveying the area, noticing the occasional petrified wood from the gunshots, and a bright red stain on shrubbery towards the edge of the clearing. "Beats me, must've buggered off" after a brief paused, Wily added, "I hope you aren't thinking of going after 'em, he's probably terrified, besides, he doesn't have a weapon, he's no harm to us". He sniffed, turning his back from the pond, strolling back to the encampment, flanked by his former shipmates, the sun, basking on the rim of the sky as they returned, shadows setting in. Night fell, as the temperature dropped, Wily sat for dinner noticing that for once, he was accompanied by Emmie, although he regarded her with a greeting as other occasions. They shared thoughts, on their situation, philosophies, night set in, with crickets chirping, and the sounds of the wind dying off. Willy rolled into bed, after his companions, he noticed something before being taken captive by slumber, and that is he no longer felt nauseated, he smiled the first time since they landed on RW2845.

 **Chapter 3 Star Glider, will be out next week...**

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

2001 Light Years From Home is based on the events occurring in RimWorld

Content Ideas and Suggestions are Open Currently

Special Thanks to My Voluntary Editors Tommy, and Nubbs


	3. Chapter 3, Star Glider

Light peered through the wood panels, beaming across the shack, with a persistent glare. After a few minutes, Emmie rose, with grumbling, noticing the shack smelled as it did, without the vile tinge that once plagued it in the morning. She glanced over noticing Willy slumped over on his bunk, grumbling about one matter in incomprehensible grunts, and partial word statements. She smiled, walking out of the shack to the site of their more permanent stay, a structure Glasgow wrote up on the first day. They had constructed the kitchen and one bedroom, with 4 bedrooms in the corners, with hallways which serve as different utility rooms, so far the rooms consist of storage, production, a hospital, and a kitchen, with a common room in the middle. She walked to the kitchen, with the familiar cold air gushing through the door as she opened it, grabbed her morning meal and sat, reflecting upon her dreams, noticing the bird calls, periodically echoing through the forest. They eventually died off, after a short while, she was accompanied by Glasgow, sitting and talking about hunting. "So I saw some good sized deer while scouting the other day, that should keep us going for a while, or. At least it'll be an alternative to the berries". Glasgow said with a hint of a smile, "Yeah, we also have those potatoes that should be good for harvest here soon" replied Emmie, pondering across the half-finished kitchen. "We should also consider building a freezer to keep food stored" Glasgow said, pondering for a moment before adding: "I'll get Willy on that, now that he doesn't vomit everything he eats" Emmie replied with a chuckle, "which reminds me, when is he goin-" Glasgow's question was interrupted by the sound of a panicked native British yelling frantickly, "Oi, ye bloody get out here, we got company" yelled Willy, Emmie, and Glasgow rushed through the door drawing their weapons, only to be meeted with a flash in the sky, as a large fiery object crashed into the surface, the sound booming across hills, birds scattered as a flurry of bushlife scrambled away from the foreign object. "Oh bloody hell" as Willy rushed over to the scene, following Glasgow, to be met by the site of decimated trees, obliterated brush, and an unconscious voyager, sagging out of what was an escape pod, Glasgow quickly ran over, tending to the most immediate wounds, him and Willy carried the unconscious voyager to what was Emmys bunk, Glasgow ushered Willy and Emmie out, with Emmie's belongings, after the quick flurry of applying medicine from the original crash, time passed, in that time Emmie moved her belongings with the aid of Willy to her new, more spacious room. "Hope the lad's alright, I mean, even we didn't have that bad of a landing," Willy said, sitting at the dinner table adjoined to the kitchen. Emmie glanced up from a journal she was writing and responded: "Yeah, I mean he seemed real roughed up when you guys were moving him". Emmie responded, returning to her journal. "Yeah" he said, pausing for a moment before adding "You know, I never got to ask ya, where did ya come from, I mean where were ya raised" a silence hung over for a short while, before Emmie responded: "I was one of the first generation children, you know, the ones that were born outside the solar system, on RW1027, doctors said I was a miracle child, that with the medicine at the time, it seemed me being born wouldn't have been likely" she paused, reminiscing the stories her parents told her when she was older, she added: "they raised me in a colony like this, of course, lot less green and a whole lot more sand, and crabs." she smiled, remembering the nickname for her homeworld: "crabland" she said in a whisper. "Well what about you?" she said, shaking off the nostalgia. "Well I tell ya, I was born in the British Isles, down south, so many bloody people, we left when I was around me fifteenth birthday. We stayed on Saturn for a while, I met me best bud Alma, real good chap, bit odd, but liked him the same." he said, with a sad note in his voice, "What happened to you guys?" Emmie asked, noting the sigh Willy produced, "Well ya see, I got transported apart of an exploration force when I was in me twenties, he left to a colony in need of farmers. I mean he wrote holo-letters, this place, he named Stardew Valley, he owned a farm there, and he got along with the people alright". "Anyways" shaking off the remaining reminiscence of his lifelong friend. "I got transported on the same ship as ye", "That's right" Emmie replied, "I remember you were cussing up and down the upper deck, trying to find your quarters", "a bloody map would've been nice" Willy responded in a grumble, "the culinary team on the ship couldn't stop talking about ya, always something new every week" she said with a hint of a smile. "Never really got a good look at you until we got out of those pods." "eh, I wasn't a people person, still ain't", at that moment, Glasgow entered through the door, blood smeared over his hands, "Well he's stable, but in a rough state, he had lacerations across his arms and legs, broken tibia, a wound from what I could guess was a arrow through his kneecap reopened, and a few joints ripped". Glasgow said, with a sigh from exhaustion, from the constant care and focus on the newcomer. "Nothing life-threatening thankfully, but he will be out for a few hours, from shock". Willy asked, "do ya think the lad will be alright when he wakes up?", Glasgow responded "yes, the wounds we-", "Nah, Nah, not that lad" Willy interrupted, and added: "I mean will he be wanting to throw fists once the lad gets up?" Willy said, instinctively glancing over to the door. Glasgow remained silent for a few moments before responded: "well, we could always have someone guard over him, til he wakes". Willy nodded, seeing the reason behind it, Willy walked out of the kitchen. Glasgow glanced at the door as it shut, "I think he's hiding something" said Glasgow, jerking his head in the direction of the door. Emmie's normal warm composure faded into a concerned frown, "What makes you think that?", "Well, I saw him last night talking to someone, I think it might be someone from another tribe, or a spacecraft, or something, I couldn't make out words, but he read something aloud, to someone or something", Glasgow said, scratching the back of his head, with the same uncomfortableness as Emmie, his heart beating, knowing his words could lead to the death of Willy. After a short time of silence, Emmie responded with: "do you have any evidence?", Glasgow shifted his eyes to hers and responded with: "he was reading off of a paper, but Emmie" he said with emphasis, "we gotta do something about this, if he's in tabs with another tribe, or even rescue, and he's abandoning ship on us" Glasgow finished, with a heavyweight in the atmosphere between the two of them, silence held for a long time, hours seemed to pass in the moment, Emmie averted her eyes, sighing deeply. "Where does he keep this paper?" Emmie asked, returning her gaze from the table to Glasgow, "Well I guess he keeps it on his desk, he writes on it sometimes, but keeps it closeby", time passed after their meeting, a considerable weight, held in the air, as Willy scouted the local game, Emmie slipped into the space, while the newcomer was still under, moving quickly and precisely to avoid the numerous amounts of materials stacked on the floor, she saw the paper, with what only appeared to be half written out, she swiped it, quickly rushing out of the room. More time passed, eventually the three colonists reconvened for dinner, the three, sitting at the dinner table, silent besides the otherwise normal sounds of eating. Willy glanced up at the other two, noticing a thin silence, "bloody hell, you're making the crickets out there sound like a bloody orchestra" his retort only met with more silence and stares. Willy who just finished eating, stepped up, and left the room, grumbling in his wake. He walked outside, grumbling at the poor evening he has had, he lost the paper when he went in to make his bed earlier, hoping he can rehearse the lines written. He walked out into the woods, the two suns on the brim of the sky, casting different oranges and velvets, he stepped over tangled masses of brush and roots, grumbling as he already noticed a hive of foxtails forming on his synthread socks, he passed through more trees, until finally reaching the pond, he sat on the same log as the previous evening, unbeknownst to him, unfriendly eyes watched from the path he took, the same eyes casted to the paper, which hasn't been read since she swiped the paper from Willies desk, Willy cleared his throat, glancing at his reflection on the ponds surface, noticing the ripples caused by the breeze. "Alright, I bloody better get going" Willy said, talking to himself, Emmie unrolled the paper, reading the paper as Willy rehearsed it: "Eh, so, I'm not much of a Shakespeare so bear with me, but eh, I don't know, where to begin, but I'll say this, I fancy ya, I saw ya on the deck, around the time I was lookin for my dorm on the ship, you could say it was like eh, what they call love at first site, I never felt anything like this, I mean I'm too much of a coward to say it to ya, I guess when we got talkin, ya know, I guess I realized I could ah, you know, love someone, I get if ya don't want a bloke like meself, but if ya fancy this and fancy me, ah I don't know, maybe give it a shot?" Willy ended, as the page ended with only empty line paper left. Willy stared at his reflection until the remainder of the second sun vanished from the sky, he got up, brushing off his pants, walking down the trail. Emmie sat there, next to a raspberry bush and a half petrified tree from a fire. Rereading the paper and gathering what she saw, a few tears appearing in her eyes, as the sound of Willies whistling vanished, she stood up, walking down the same trail, she paused a few moments, recollecting herself as she knew she was going to have to create an alibi for Willy and Glasgow. She went off trail, flanking to the left of the trail, gliding across trees through the uncertain light, she reached the clearing, on the far side of the unfinished structure, she ducked into her room, hiding the paper in the bottom shelf of her dresser. As she shut the dresser door, she could hear shouting, coming from the kitchen door, she rushed out, equipping her rifle on her back, in case it was a raid. She reached the kitchen, Willy and Glasgow, facing each other, shouting at each other: "I bloody tell ya, it was none of your bloody business what I was doin out there" Willy said, with a threatening tone, his feet spread wide, shifting his weight ready for any sign of aggression: "then why did you go out all alone, maybe to call someone? Maybe to leave us?" Glasgow said with a mocking tone: "TO GO WHERE?" Willy yelled, gritting his teeth: "Oh I don't know, maybe to talk to your shipmates, and get you off this GODFORSAKEN WORLD" Glasgow shouted the last few words, Emmie, quickly stepped in between of them, "Listen guys calm down, alright?", Willy glanced at her, easing his tone but not giving ground, "Listen, Emmie, I like ya, and I don't want ya to get hurt, this is between me and that wanker over there", "Oh you're callin me the wanker are you, well I'll tell you something, at least I wouldn't leave my friend behind", "Oh so that's what this is bloody all about is it?" Willy said with a deceptively calm tone, Emmie, beginning to turn angry, only saw one solution to this fight, she glanced at both of them, balling her hand in a fist, Willy about to exclaim another retort, only saw black and blue, he slumped over and crashed onto the wood floor, with only garbled sounds remained before silence, Glasgow, reared forward at the unexpected action, "Nice work Emmie, lets tie him u-" Glasgow was cutoff by Emmies shout "AND YOUR NOT GETTING OFF THE HOOK EITHER" Glasgow quickly reared back, seeing the seathing anger in all lines of Emmie, not wanting to antogonize further but was genuinely confused to the retort, Emmie calmed herself and said in a restrained tone: "What happened, was a misunderstanding" she produced the letter, sliding it across the table to Glasgow, he picked it up and began reading, "he wasn't talking to no one but himself, it was a love letter, to me…." Glasgow, read through the first stanzas, realization dawned over him, as the quick stab of guilt flooded him, Willy twitched on the floor, a film of red forming on his upper lip. "Emmie listen, its a misunderstanding" Glasgow said with pleading eyes, a dull silence filled the room, she glanced at the now unconscious native brit, "help me move him to his bed" Glasgow nodded, swiping extra gauzes from his pocket, placing it over his nose and upper lip as they moved the unconscious figure to the shack, placing him on his bed. "In the morning I'll explain what happened to him, in the meantime keep an eye on our friend" she jerked her thumb at the newcomer, who changed posture on the bed since the last checkup the hour prior. Glasgow nodded, retreating to his patient, Emmie left the room, she retired to her room, she sat on her bed and stared at the wall for a short while, before she was whisked away to the corridors of sleep.

 **Chapter 4- A Fine Line will be out next week...**

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

2001 Light Years From Home is based on the events occurring in Rimworld

Content/Character Ideas and Suggestions are Open

Special Thanks to My Voluntary Editors Tommy and Nubbs

* * *

 **About the Author**

Hi my name is Geoff, I'm writing this to give you guys an insight on me, I started rim world a few weeks back, and have roughly 60+ hours logged into it

I'm a big sci-fi fan, and love reading and watching sci-fi shows and books, I also enjoy survival games and shows, I fell in love with Rimworld and decided I had enough experience and knowledge to put together a story, as for how long 2001 Light years will be, I'm uncertain, I'm always looking for more content and character ideas, pm me if you have any suggestions. Also I'm a huge classic rock band (shoutout to the Rolling Stones, and Blue Oyster Cult).

Thanks


End file.
